Stranger
by fullofships
Summary: Short Jily Oneshot. James and Lily confess their feelings as random strangers. Read the full summary in the fanfic. Enjoy!


Heeeeeeeeello. This is my first fanfic; so there are possibly a lot of errors. Hope you fangirls/boys like it.

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own anything)**

* * *

Summary: An interesting conversation between James and Lily. The catch? They don't know they're talking to each other. So they pretend to be other people. Let's say they are online chatting but writing on parchment instead of typing on a computer. Imagine the logic of this story.

* * *

 **Hey.**

 _Hi._

 **What's your name?**

 _Julie Mallory. I'm a proud sixth year Hufflepuff._

 **Henry Jens. Also a sixth year but Ravenclaw. I would say proud but I wish I was sorted into Gryffindor. I don't believe I'm intelligent enough.**

 _More like brave?_

 **Yeah, and for other reasons.**

 _Really? Like what?_

 **Well, I have this crush on this girl; she's a Gryffindor, and since you're a girl, I was wondering if you can help me out?**

 _Sure. Describe her to me._

 **Her name's Lily Evans. She's smart, loyal to her friends, and she's got these eyes that drive me crazy and keep me up all night. She's got this thing of standing up to people. Like she'd rather do her own thing, even if the whole world is against her...instead of being pushed around by people, and having to go with the flow all the time. Her smile, her hair, her laugh...it's something I live for to see everyday.**

 _Wow...I..._

 **Julie? Is something wrong?**

 _She sounds really nice! Here's my advice then. I think you should tell her how you feel. Maybe you'll get a result you won't be expecting. And also be yourself. It's the main thing you should focus on. No girl likes dating copies._

 **You're right. I'll go for it. Do...you like anyone?**

 _Well...yes, actually._

 **Who? Who's the lucky guy?**

 _Oh it's silly, really he just...wait...did you just say lucky guy? Please, more like...who's the poor guy with such a heavy burden?_

 **That's not true. I don't believe you're a burden at all.**

 _Yeah it is! Look, I'm not at all great, I mean have you seen me in Transfiguration?! I'm horrible._

 **Oh c'mon. So are a lot of people. Hey, I'm bad at Potions.**

 _I'm bad at...flying!_

 **Oh yeah, well...I'm good at flying!**

 _You're now one of the people I know that suck at making people better._

 **Hahaha, sorry. You know what? I just realized now, you sound exactly like Lily. Both of you have this terrible insecurity, though I bet you're good at mostly everything.**

 _I don't have a terrible insecurity! Thanks...about the "you're good at mostly everything...and the girl you like? You're basically telling me you have a crush on me._

 **Is that so? Perhaps I've grown to like you.**

 _Ugh, shut up would you? You're starting to sound like Potter._

 **Hmm? Potter? James Potter? Hmm, I wonder why the sudden interest in him..**

 _Nothing! The annoying prat has been in my head all day._

 **All day?**

 _No! I meant that he...er...well he just...because I was...he started_

 **Tell me, Miss Mallory, or Miss so-called Julie, just tell me...who is your crush?**

 _Crush, what crush?_

 **Oh you know...** ** _James Potter._**

 _What? Are you out of your mind? Merlin, wizards these days.._

 **Ahem, wizard present.**

 _What? I meant it!_

 **C'mon _Julie_** _ **.**_ **Admit just a little.**

 _Okay, fine. I guess I may have the_ _tiniest_ _crush on James Potter._

 **Tiniest?**

 _Yes, like the size of a pea._

 **Oh really? And what is it this** ** _James Potter_** **has that dri** **ves you completely mad?**

 _Really? Ya think I'm gonna just handle it to you easy?_

 **Just two words, my dear** **Li**

 **Julie...I meant Julie. I'm just gonna cross that out. Hand cramp. Anyways, just two words is all I need to hear.**

 _Oookay...His...hair. I guess I've always wanted to touch, and run my fingers through those gorgeous locks. And his eyes, they're so warm and full. He's also the top of some classes, stupid bloke doesn't even study! And I can't help but always stare at him. His friends and him would sit in the Great Hall at lunch, laughing and retelling jokes. And I'd be pretending to read a book from my table, when I'm just really stealing glances at...him. Damnit, that was definitely at least 50 words or so. Ugh if he read this, he'd think I'm weird...and creepy._

 **I don't think it's weird at all...or creepy.**

 _You really sound like him._

 **I do? Well, would he say this? Be my girlfriend, Evans?**

 _It's Lily._

 **Be my girlfriend, Lily?**

 _And yes James, he would say something like that._

 **You didn't answer my question, Lils!**

* * *

 **Sadly, an eighth grader 12 year old wrote this. Ugh. I'm so ashamed. Anyways, CRITICIZE! Criticize, criticize, criticize! Tell me how to be a better writer. And thanks again for reading!**


End file.
